


Truly, madly, deeply

by HockeyMundane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMundane/pseuds/HockeyMundane
Summary: Oh I just love cute, fluffy Olicity romance and here's another story full of it for you beautiful people.30 chapters, 30 days and 30 little challenges for Olicity. You know when you go from being a superhero and saving the city every night, to living a peaceful domestic life in a neighbourhood filled with families and screaming children, you might need a little more challenge. At least Oliver and Felicity do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Dares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405940) by [melicitysmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melicitysmoak/pseuds/melicitysmoak). 



> Hello you beautiful people! First of all I want to take a moment to mention @melicitysmoak and her story Love Dares that inspired me to write this story. I've listed her story as inspiration for this one so you should definitely go and check it out too.
> 
> This it the first chapter out of 30. I'll try to keep these a bit shorter and really focused on the task of that day. I have a list than I'm following but I'll link it to you in the first chapter so I don't spoil anything. In case you'll figure out what it is, I'm gonna change some of the tasks and some days might be in a different order. Mostly because I suck at writing smut and some of these tasks are basically just sex. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> I love this concept and I am so excited to see what I can make with Olicity and the tasks, enjoy!

**Day 1**

"Oliver!" Felicity's voice echoed through out their house. She was sitting on a couch just scrolling through her phone, when something had caught her attention. It was one of her best friends' Facebook page where she had updated a post with her husband. It was a cute photo of them standing on a bridge and holding hands. yet it wasn't the picture itself that got Felicity's attention, but the text within.

_These past 30 days have been the best of my life. And I'm not saying this because I feel like I need to. I can confess that I was skeptical when Mark first told me about this. 30 days and 30 tasks that will brighten up your relationship and your life. At first I was in a shock and actually hurt too. I didn't think we would need that. Our marriage is just fine and we haven't even had any problems lately. But this isn't for fixing problems or getting an old flame back. For us it was just falling deeper in love._

_And that is what happened. I never even knew I would love him more, I though we already had it all. But you can always love more, care more and appreciate more. For all of my Facebook friends that are in a relationship, I dare you to do this too. It doesn't matter if you've been married for ten years or dated for two months, it will only have positive effects. I learned many new things about Mark, our relationship and myself. These little tasks won't take much of your time, but they will make you smile and laugh and love a little more everyday. And who wouldn't want that?_

Felicity had always had a weak spot for cute stuff like that. Even when she was the bad ass hacker who wanted to defy the society. Of course she didn't let it show then but now, it was all normal for her to walk around the house and dream about their future life.

Back in Starling, or Star City as it now was, when they weren't together with Oliver, her imagination and mouth that never shut, got her into situations that were little uncomfortable and awkward. Way too many times she had thought about Oliver and his body and how it would feel or how gorgeous it was and then she would accidentally say it all out loud. Now it didn't matter anymore. And things had changed because she didn't have to imagine it anymore. Now Felicity already knew exactly how Oliver's body felt like and she loved every inch of it.

 "Oliver!" She shouted again because nothing happened after the first time.

"Yes, honey?"

Oliver walked in to the living room with towel in his hands. Oliver's hair was wet and messy and he just had gray college shorts on. If Felicity would've had a wild guess, he just came out of the shower.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in the shower. But do you remember when we talked about getting some change?" Felicity smirked because she could already see Oliver's face in her eyes when she would tell him what she had in mind.

"Yeah, of course I do. Have you found us a holiday destination?"

"Nope. I don't think it's a vacation we need. I've found something way better."

Oliver raised his brows, "Okaay... So if we are not going on a vacation, what do you have in mind then?"

"Today we are going to yoga class together. And not just any yoga class, but a couple's yoga!" 

Felicity's face was shining like a sun when she smiled. She was so proud of her idea and she knew Oliver would love it as much as she did when he would just get his head wrapped around it.

"Uhm, what? You want to change our vacation to a yoga class? Honey, I'm not saying no to yoga, but are you sure we have to give up the vacation then?"

"Just listen, okay? I have the best idea ever. Or it's really not my original idea and I just saw it on my friend's Facebook page and so I'm stealing it from her. But I'm actually not stealing anything because she wrote that she wants her friends to try it too and that it worked super well for her and her husband."

Felicity was nervous rambling again. Her speed just made Oliver laugh because he had seen this too many times before. It would be best if she would just tell him the idea and let him make his own opinions. But Oliver could see how Felicity was excited about her new invention and he was sure it wouldn't be that bad. If she really thinks it's something so amazing, maybe it is.

"Okay Felicity, calm down please. Just show me what you got", Oliver said and sat down to the couch next to her girlfriend. He kissed her cheek and turned to see Felicity's laptop that she was holding. She scrolled up a little so Oliver could read the whole text from the start.

 When Oliver was reading the text, Felicity watched hid face. She felt like she didn’t even blink because she didn’t want to miss his reaction. But of course Felicity should’ve known that this is Oliver Queen. And you don’t get reactions from Oliver Queen. His face is basically the same all the time. Some times there’s just a little hint of smile and some times his brows are furrowed when he’s trying to figure Felicity out.

This time it was the smile.

“Okay”, Oliver said and turned from the laptop to face Felicity.

“Okay? So you don’t think it’s a stupid idea?” Felicity asked and sparkle lit up in her eyes.

Oliver shook his head.

“No I don’t. I think it sounds fun. But just to make sure, this is just something nice for us to do and you don’t think that we should do this to “save our relationship”, right?”

Now, there his furrowed brows were again.

“No, no, no! Not at all. You know we don’t need that. It’s what you said. Something nice for us to do. You know, so it won’t get so boring in here every day. I’d really love to try this with you Oliver.”

Oliver took Felicity’s hands and kissed her forehead.

“I’m saying yes to this. I really do think it sounds fun and we should go for it. When I was looking at the list of these tasks, I have to say some days I’m looking for more than others. And some of them I’m _really_ looking for…”

Felicity wouldn’t have to guess twice to know what kind of tasks he was talking about. Probably not her yoga class.

“So if you are so into this, are you okay with this yoga thing? I checked already and today in that park near by is a partner yoga class where anyone can go, no matter how pro you are. I’d love to try it with you.”

“What was the task for today again? I can see how it could be fun, but why yoga?”

“It was **“Sign up for a class together or learn something new together.”** and I thought doing yoga together would be fun. We’ve both done yoga and so it’s not completely new and I think we can survive but doing it with someone is totally different. I’d love to try it with you Oliver.”

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hands lightly and watched him with her best puppy eyes. She knew he would not say no anymore even if he would want to.

And Felicity was right.

“I’m up for it. There is no one I’d like to try new things with more.”

\---

So they went for it. First Oliver felt a bit uncomfortable when they were standing in the park with lots of couples. Many of them were their neighbors who greeted them with smiles and welcomed them with open arms. But for some reason Oliver felt like he or they didn’t fit in.

“I don’t know if this was a good idea”, he mumbled but Felicity didn’t care.

“Of course it is! Now Oliver, don’t chicken out. I’m not gonna do partner yoga alone so ether you are gonna do this with me or I’ll have to be with the instructor. Who, by the way, is very handsome. So it is your choice.”

Immediately Oliver turned to see the instructor Felicity had talked about. He was maybe in his thirties, long blond surfer hair ad tanned skin. Straight white smile and tight tee that showed off his abs.

_Did Felicity really think that guy was hot? Hotter than him?_

Oliver took a deep breath and turned back to Felicity.

“No, I’m gonna stay and make sure that that guy is not gonna land his hands on you.”

Felicity laughed and jumped out of excitement, “Yay! I knew you’d stay. Just relax Oliver, we’re gonna be fine. I’m sure it’s gonna be fun.”

 “Sure, whatever you like honey.”

But Oliver was going to stay and take whatever was coming. Because Felicity really wanted him there and he knew it was kinda important to her. And who knows, it could be fun. Maybe…

After the class even Oliver had to confess that it had been fun. He had practiced yoga before and the methods were familiar but doing it with someone was way better. Especially when it was with Felicity.

They had laughed so much that in some point they got a warning that they should be more quiet so other people could concentrate. But when they were trying to pull each others into the weirdest positions and stay still while breathing slowly, they couldn’t help but laugh.

Oliver’s favorite pose was by far double blank where his was doing a blank and Felicity was doing the same on his back. The instructor guy had just walked past them while in that pose and Oliver couldn’t resist a little show off.

So he had decided to do couple push ups with Felicity blanking on his back. He had to show the instructor and Felicity, - and mostly himself – that he was strong enough and probably stronger than that surfer boy. That had caused a little screaming and then Felicity’s fall from his back following lots of laughing. And of course the warning for the to stop or they would get dismissed. But Oliver and Felicity had just continued like nothing ever happened.

“You have to confess that is was _so_ fun!” Felicity purred when the two of them got back home.

Oliver was smiling when he opened the front door and he said, “Yes, it was fun. Thank you for making me do it.”

He leaned closer to Felicity and pressed his lips against hers kissing her softly.

“You never have to thank me Oliver”, she whispered and walked past him inside. While taking her shoes off she said, “By the way, you know I was never gonna pair up with that instructor, right? Surfer is not my type and he wasn’t even hot.”

Felicity giggled a bit because she had noticed Oliver showing off his muscles. He really  thought she was serious.

“Really? You didn’t like his abs?” Oliver asked and closed the door behind him. He stepped inside and caught Felicity walking up the stairs heading to the shower.

“Nope. I like yours better”, Felicity answered and bit her lower lip. “Wanna join me in shower?”

“If this 30 day challenge thing of yours is gonna end up like this every day, can we continue it next month? And the month after that?”

“We’ll see if we can make it with these 30 days first. Then I’ll consider. But right now Oliver Queen, just come here and kiss me.”

“Oh I can’t wait what’s coming up tomorrow…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd be more than happy to hear any comments or thought about the first chapter or just about the idea in general. Just let me hear your thoughts no mater what they are. I'll try to post the next chapter later this week. Thank you! x


End file.
